los recuerdos de gaz membrana
by melipupi
Summary: este es un fanfic de invader zim   sobre como gaz recuerda sus tragicos momentos habra algo de zagr y de datr espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Los recuerdos de gaz membrana

Aclaro que los personajes de invasor zim no me pertenecen son propiedad de : JHONEN VASQUEZ

Una joven peli morada de 15 años se encontraba en el patio de la secundaria con su típico juego de ''EL ESCLAVO ``, toda su concentración parecía basarse en ese juego

Hasta que otro joven de 16 años con lentes y cabello en forma de guadaña se sienta a su lado e interrumpe su concentración absoluta

DIB: gaz por fin encontré la forma de descubrir a zim ante todos y necesito de tu ayuda escucha lo que tenemos que hacer es…

GAZ: dib cuantas veces te he dicho NO ME INTERESAN TUS LOCURAS ¡!-grito fastidiada la peli morada-ahora vete y déjame jugar en paz-al terminar de decir esto siguió en silencio jugando con el pequeño aparato-

DIB: pero gaz la humanidad entera esta en peligro de invasión alienígena!-gritaba exasperado el pelinegro haciendo que la peli morada se fastidiase aun mas-

GAZ: LA UNICA INVASION QUE VERAS DIB SERA LA INVASION DE MIS PUÑOS EN TU CARA ¡! YA LARGATE ¡!-dice amenazándolo con su puño-

DIB: hash…esta bien gaz-dice resignado el pelinegro- yo solo atrapare a zim –al decir esto se va corriendo-

GAZ: estúpido mono dib-susurra mientras aun tenia su vista en la pantalla-

Luego de que la campana del receso tocara todos entraron rápidamente a sus salones excepto gaz a ella le gustaba ir tranquilamente sin ninguna prisa, así que apenas entro al salón escucho al maestro regañándola por entrar tarde al salón

Maestro: señorita membrana la próxima vez trate de entrar a horario al salón o me obligara a castigarla-le dijo con total seriedad-

La joven peli morada se dio media vuelta para dedicarle a su maestro una mirada asesina lo que hiso al maestro temblar de miedo

Maestro: e...Es decir que pu...Puede tomarse el…el tiempo que quiera al entrar jeje- decía sudando del miedo-

Gaz solo se limito a mirarlo normal y sentarse en su pupitre, las horas transcurrieron lentas y aburridas para ella pero por fin terminaron.

Cuando todos los alumnos salieron del salón el maestro guardo sus cosas rápidamente y salió del aula tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo por que no quería quedarse solo con esa chica que la verdad daba miedo, Mientras que gaz solo caminaba lentamente hacia su casillero un chico de piel verde tropieza con ella

ZIM: tu tonta humana morada ten más cuidado con zim!

Gaz : eres un idiota-dice gaz mientras seguía su camino ignorando al alíen

ZIM: que no estas escuchando a zim ¡! Escucha a zim humana maleducada!

Gaz se voltea tomándolo rápidamente reacciona, acto segundo la peli morada tenia al irken contra los casilleros mientras que con su mano lo tomaba por el cuello y con la otra lo amenazaba de darle un puñetazo

GAZ: ESCUCHAME BIEN POR QUE NO LO DIRE DE NUEVO VUELVE A METERTE EN MI CAMINO O FASTIDIARME Y TE ENVIARE A UN MUNDO DE PESADILLAS DEL QUE NO PODRAS DESPERTAR JAMAS!-dice entre abriendo sus ojos color avellanas-

Zim sonríe en forma burlona

ZIM: JA! Tonta y patética humana no le das miedo a zim ¡! Zim no le teme a los humanos apestosos como tu!

GAZ: GRRRRR-le da un puñetazo y lo arroja a un sesto de basura

Luego de haber arrojado a zim al basurero de nuevo prende su videojuego, su silencio y concentración vuelven a su ser

Cualquiera diría que ella se concentra en el juego mas en realidad se concentra en sus dolorosos recuerdos de la infancia uno de ellos es la muerte de su madre

Flash back

La pequeña gazí entra a la habitación donde su madre estaba en su cama en un estado muy deplorable la pequeña le da un dibujo de una margarita y en el papel decía ''MAMI EPERO TE MEJODES '' GaZeLiNe

Su mama al ver el dibujo mostro una media sonrisa mientras que una lagrima caía por su mejilla

Gaz: mami por que estas triste? No te gusto el dibujo?- dice la pequeña gazí mientras la mira con inocencia-

Mama de gaz: no cariño, el dibujo esta hermoso –dice mientras su vos se quebraba por las ganas de llorar-

Gaz: y entonces por que lloras mami? –dice la pequeña peli morada mirando a su madre con angustia esta vez-

Mama de gaz: hija tengo que contarte algo pero primero quiero que te recuestes a mi lado vale mi pequeña?

Gaz solo asiente con su pequeña cabecita mientras se recuesta y acurruca al lado de su madre

Mama de gaz: bueno mi pequeña princesa mama tiene que contarte que –traga saliva – tendrá que irse por un tiempo largo-dice reprimiendo las ganas de llorar-

Gaz: irte a donde mami? –Pregunta inocentemente la pequeña gaz-

Mama de gaz: a un lugar hermoso pero no te preocupes nena pronto me volverás a ver solo me iré por un tiempo…

Gaz: pero mami dib y yo somos muy pequeños para que te vallas

Mama de gaz: lo se mi cielo y me gustaría quedarme pero mama tiene que –traga saliva nuevamente-irse por algo importante-se le escapa una lagrima-

Gaz: pero mama como te iras estas enferma?

Mama de gaz: pues mama dormirá por mucho tiempo para poder mejorar e ir a ese lugar pero no despertare hasta estar allí –dice mientras acaricia el pequeño y lacio pelo de su hija-

La pequeña gazi solo se acurruco mas en los brazos de su madre cerrando sus ojitos mientras que su madre la abrazaba con fuerza y mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente

Gaz : mami y quien cuidara de mi?

Mama de gaz: tu papa y tu hermanito dib –la mama de gaz se quita su colla de calavera y dice: pequeña hagamos un juramento quieres?

Gaz solo vuelve a decir que si con su cabecita

Mama de gaz: júrame que cuidaras este collar mi pequeña-dice su mama casi en lágrimas-me lo juras gazí?

Gaz: si mami –y con esto se queda dormida a lado de su madre-

La señora membrana queda dormida junto con su hija mientras derramaba su última lágrima junto con un suspiro que dio la señal definitiva de que su alma se había ido de su cuerpo.

Horas mas tardes la pequeña gazi se despertó y noto el cuerpo de su madre frio y sin movimiento así que pensando que tal vez tendría frio trato de despertarla para preguntarle si quería otra frazada

Gaz: mama quieres otra frazada ¿? Estas helada –decía la pequeña poniendo sus tiernas manitos en el rostro de su madre-

La mamá de gaz no contestaba asi que volvió a decirle la misma pregunta una y otra vez la desesperación de la pequeña niña la invadió de inmediato y sus lagrimitas comenzaron a caer por su pequeño rostro infantil

Gaz: MAMA POR QUE NO ME CONTESTAS ¿ DESPIERTA MAMA DESPIERTA! POR FAVOR NO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS AUN A ESE LUGAR!-dijo la pequeña recordando lo que su madre horas antes le conto de cómo seria su partida-NO QUIERO QUEDARME SOLA AUN SOY PEQUEÑA! POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!

Los gritos de gaz alarmaron al profesor membrana y a su hermano dib

Ambos se quedaron helados con la escena de gaz llorando desconsoladamente y el cuerpo de esposa y madre sin vida en la cama

Fin del flash back

Gaz a cada palabra y recuerdo de la muerte de su madre no podía evitar esconder su rostro con la pantalla de su videojuego para no mostrar una fina lágrima cayendo por su mejilla rápidamente la limpia y mientras juega sus recuerdos van aumentando

Flash back

Encontramos a gaz en el jardín de niños aun con el fallecimiento de su madre gaz había intentado olvidar que alguna vez existió y consolarse así misma de que algún día la volvería a ver como su madre le había dicho, por lo tanto seguía siendo una niña inocente feliz

Gaz estaba jugando en los columpios cuando otro niño se apareció frente a ella y comenzó a burlarse

Niño: ja miren a esa niña extraña! –Todos reían- no es más que un fenómeno

Gaz : por que me dices eso? Yo no te hice nada malo-decía con lágrimas en sus ojitos

Niño: HAYY LA BEBE QUIERE LLORAR! Y MIRENQUE RARO COLLAR Y FEO-el niño le quita el collar y lo embarra en el lodo-

Gaz: no ¡! Eso me lo dio mi mama ¡!-decía gaz llorando-

Niño: JA TU MADRE ES UNA BOBA!

la palabra BOBA resonó en la cabeza de la pequeña gazí tanto que nadie sabia como pazo el niño estaba llorando y gaz tenia un semblante frio mientras lo miraba con desprecio recogía del lodo su collar de calavera

gaz: vuelve a molestarme y veras que ni tus bobos padres te salvaran de que te envíe al mismo infierno! –Acto segundo recogió el collar dedicándole a los demás con una mirada intimidante, todos los niños y niñas que se habían burlado de ella salieron huyendo-

Desde ese momento gaz comenzó a ser la sombría niña que todos conocemos

Fin del fash back

Gaz termina su juego y la campana vuelve a sonar dese ahí todo un típico día de escuela siguió su curso al terminar la hora escolar gaz se dirigió nuevamente a su casillero y mientras sacaba cosas de el para irse a casa escucho una vos de un chico saludándola

Gaz: que rayos quieres? –Dice mientras su mirada se torna fría y de odio-

David: am pues yo…este…quería saber si tu…-decía el chico nervioso, por que la mirada de gaz lo ponía de esa forma-

Gaz: estoy ocupada así que piérdete…-y con estas palabras gaz se retira tranquilamente mientras divisa a su hermano peleando con zim DE NUEVO

Gaz: genial mas fastidio con el idiota de mi hermano dib y su raro amigo verde –dice en un murmullo mientras toma a su hermano por la gabardina negra –vámonos dib no quiero perderme el programa del cerdo d de la pizza! –dice mientras lo arrastra-

Dib: pero gaz estaba a punto de…

Gaz se le acerca amenazante y le dice

GAZ: SI ME PIERDO EL PROGRAMA DE LO UNICO QUE ESTARAS A PUNTO DE HACER ES PERDER TU CABEZA ¡! ASI QUE VAMONOS DE UNA VEZ!- dice soltándolo en el suelo y caminando hacia su casa-

Dib: esta bien gaz-dice algo cabizbajo-

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

. Fantasma: estoy agradecida y honrada de que seas mi fan desde ya muchas gracias

. pokemon23r4: te agradezco también por el incentivo de continuar mi fic

.nerverdie: también te agradezco por tu felicitación hacia mi fic

Muchas gracias sin su aliento no sabría si seguirlo jeje

Por cierto invasor zim y JTHM le pertenece a : jhonen vasquez

Los recuerdos de gaz membrana

Cuando gaz y dib llegaron a su hogar la joven peli morada se limito a encerrarse en su habitación y prender la TV para poder ver el programa del ''CERDO DE LA PIZZA'', luego de que finalizara el programa gaz se puso sus auriculares para hacer su tarea de mientras sus recuerdos seguían viniendo

Flash back

Gaz tenia 10 años estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando sin darse cuenta choco contra un sujeto alto y delgado con expresión de maniaco ,su pelo en picos y botas negras con abrojo, también llevaba una remera con una carita y unos pantalones negros

El individuo la observo y se agacho para hablarle

JHONNY: hola pequeña niña gótica creo y teas chocado con migo

Gaz solo lo observo y le dijo

Gaz: si así es…y si te moleste en verdad no fue intención –dijo gaz en una forma algo engreída y molesta-

JHONNY: mmm…ya veo, me presento mi nombre es JHONNY C. pero puedes decirme NNY

Gaz: y quien te pidió que te presentaras –dice gaz cortante y fría algo que a NNY le molesto demasiado-

JHONNY: ESCUCHAME MOCOSA ACABO DE PRESENTARME CORTESMENTE Y TU ERES UNA MALEDUCADA!-dice NNY gritándole en su cara-

Gaz por otro lado solo lo quedo viendo tranquilamente como si NNY no causara ningún miedo o temor en ella, luego de unos minutos gaz siguió camino sin darle atención a NNY quien la observaba sorprendido de su actitud ciertamente cualquier niño de la edad de gaz se asuntaría y saldría llorando pero ella no…

Así que la siguió.

Gaz había llegado a la escuela y antes de entrar disimuladamente miro hacia atrás dándose cuenta que el sujeto que le había gritado la seguía así que solo entro al edificio lego de una hora el timbre del receso sonó lo cual hiso que la peli morada saliera al patio a jugar su videojuego en eso otro chico se sienta a su lado y comienza a fastidiarla con preguntas

Chico: por que nivel vas?

Gaz: …-lo ignoraba completamente para que se fuera pero eso al parecer aumentaba la curiosidad del chico-

Chico: es nuevo?

Gaz:…

Chico: quien te lo regalo?

Gaz: …

Chico: me o preta…..-en ese momento gaz tomo del cuello de la remera al chico y le dijo-SERA MEJOR QUE TE PIERDAS NIÑO O LO PROXIMO QUE PASARA SERA QUE TE ENVIE AL HOSPITAL ¡! ASI QUE YA LARGATE!

El chico salió huyendo con todo el miedo del mundo lo que a NNY le causo una gran sorpresa esa niña si que era sombría tanto que hasta le recordó a el mismo cuando los niños lo fastidiaban solo por ser distinto a ellos

Cuando finalizo la escuela gaz se dirigía con mucha tranquilidad a su casa cuando en un momento se paro en seco y dijo sin mirar a tras

Gaz: se que me estas siguiendo –se dirige al escondite de NNY y se le acerca amenazante –Y DEJA DE HACERLO ES MOLESTO! –luego se va pero el la toma del brazo

NNY: espera niña malcriada ¡! Creo me debes una disculpa y considérate afortunada de que te dejo vivir

Gaz solo lo queda mirando y le dice

GAZ: si crees que el que yo tenga vida me hace afortunada no sabes de lo mucho que te equivocas –en un segundo desaparece de la vista de NNY

Fin del flash back

Gaz nunca entendió por que ese joven la siguió y además de dejarla viva en fin para ella no fue tan importante ese recuerdo…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Una casa cuyo dueño es un alíen bastante engreído se puede observar a zim en su laboratorio subterráneo hablar con sus lideres LOS MAS ALTOS…

Zim: HO! Mis altos quiero informarles que volveré a estudiar el comportamiento amoroso de los humanos según algunas investigaciones el DOLOR no es el factor del afecto humano, así que solicito su permiso de volver a hacer mi informe

Red:- (buscando en una bolsa de frituras)-he? Si que bueno zim hee…

Purple : sigue con tu trabajo lo haces bien- apaga la transmisión-

Red: crei que nunca se iria

Purple: si un insoportable –(mientras come un helado de freza)

Zim: Em. ...Mis altos? Aun sigo aquí –dice zim algo confundido-

Purple : ZIM ESTABAS AUN AHÍ EE…ADIOS –ahora si apaga la transmisió

Continuara …

Que pasara ¿con quien experimentara zim ¿ pasaran muchas cosas inesperadas a y aclaro ya habrá un ZAGR no se aceleren primero deben pasar muchas cosas para que estos dos de zim y gaz se enamoren jeje

Bye bye y gracias por leer mi fic jeje


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno una ves mas gracias a todos por sus rewiers los adoro ^o^

Y además de eso creo ya no hace falta aclarar a quien le pertenecen los personajes de esta historia… cada vez se pone mas interesante

Por cierto seguiré un consejo que me dieron en los rewiers y escuchare a mago de oz jeje

Ok disfruten el siguiente cap

La pesadilla…

A la hora de dormir gaz se vistió con su pijama y se acostó en su cama al dormir podía oír una voz llamarla desde lejos y no era cualquier voz si no una muy familiar, la de su madre

*sueño de gaz*

Gaz caminaba por un pasillo negro en el cual al final de todo se podía ver una luz casi segadora, miraba hacia todos lados buscando esa voz

Gaz: mama eres tu?

De pronto todo parece romperse como cristal y cae a un vacio infinito, luego cae a un lugar tétrico con muñecos espeluznantes todos en tonos negro y rosa obscuro con un toque de rojo parecía aterrador pero a la joven gaz no le parecía nada malo así que solo caminaba llamando a su madre

Gaz: mama donde estas? –De pronto al darse la vuelta aparece su madre-

Madre de gaz: hija por que eres fría?

Gaz: no soy fría soy justa –decía mientras agachaba su cabeza-

Mama de gaz: claro que si ya no eres la pequeña gazí dulce y tierna que crie –decía su madre con una mirada triste y penosa-

Gaz: como quieres que sea dulce y tierna SI TODAS LAS MALDITAS PERSONAS DE ESTE MUNDO SON CRUELES Y SIN PIEDAD NADIE TE TRATA COMO UNA PERSONA SI NO COMO UNA BASURA¡! NADIE TE TRATA COMO UN ``ALGUIEN`` SIN NO QUE COMO UN NADA ¡!

NADIE…nadie me trata a mi como tu lo hacías madre-dice agachando su cabeza derramando una lagrima

La mama de gaz la abraza pero entonces unas enredaderas de pues atrapan a gaz separándola de su madre, la joven no pudo reprimir dar un grito de horror por lo que sucedía, su madre estiraba su mano para salvarla y ella hacia lo mismo para salvarse pero no alcanzaba

Gaz: !

En eso gaz es atada a una pared mientras la enredadera con púas la tenia atrapada una sombra negra y de voz algo monstruosa dijo

Sombra: GAZ MEMBRANA PODRAS SER LA NIÑA MAS BUENA DEL PLANETA PERO TU ALMA PODRIDA ESTA Y UNA DESALMADA SERAS ¡!

En eso gaz trata de liberarse y de pronto….

Despierta de su pesadilla toda llorosa y sudada había sido un sueño muy fuerte para ella, rápidamente se ducho y cambio para ir a la escuela mientras que en su mente solo se repetían las palabras de esa voz monstruosa.

Mientras en otro lugar cierto chico verde caminaba hacia la escuela con su supuesto perro verde

Zim: debo de encontrar a una humana capas de estar dispuesta a expresarme su amor terrícola así podre estudiarlo y cuando los mas altos vean lo que zim hiso estarán complacidos…entiendes gir?...

Gir solo daba vueltas mientras cantaba

Gir: duri duri duriiiiiii

Zim: GIR! –grita zim fastidiado-

Gir pronto se pone en posición de soldado y dice

Gir: si amo?

Zim: YA DEJA DE CANTAR ¡!

Gir: esta bien…pero quiero unos taquitos

ZIM: NO HAY TIEMPO APRA ESO GIR! VAMONOS ¡!

Gir: aaaa…pero yo quería mis taquitos

Zim: VAMONOS!

Se lo lleva…

Mientras tanto la joven peli morada estaba algo perturbada aun que por fuera se viera lo mas calmada y temerosa posible por dentro su mente estaba a reventar de tantas dudas sobre ese sueño que había tenido

Gaz: estúpido sueño ahora no me deja concentrarme –murmuraba mientras jugaba a su videojuego el cual extrañamente le parecía difícil de jugar así que solo lo aventó contra un muro de la escuela y cuando lo rompió salió un pequeño fantasmita

La joven peli morada se sentó en el patio a mirar a los demás chicos y chicas que conversaban entre si

Gaz: idiotas…míralos ahí perdiendo el tiempo con sus inútiles formas de cortejo y amistades falsas imbéciles…

Zim entra al patio de la escuela y comienza a observar a las chicas que había allí y empezó a seleccionar a la que seria su NOVIA para experimentar los sentimientos terrícolas

Zim: mmm…no muy ruda, muy flaca, muy rara, muy fea, muy CHICO? , por que no hay una humana indicada para zim! –Dice el joven alíen desesperado-

De pronto toco el timbre de la escuela y todos entran menos gaz y zim cuando ambos entraron al mismo tiempo se chocaron un poco gaz solo lo miro amenazante y siguió su camino, zim solo la quedo observando unos segundos mientras ella se alejaba poco a poco para luego hacer aparecer una pequeña y macabra sonrisa

Zim: perfecta…-fue todo lo que dijo y sacando unas extremidades de su pack fue en busca de la peli morada –

Continuara…

Bueno espero y les haya gustado mi historia cada vez mas interesante verdad? Jejeje

Oki de nuevo gracias a todos por sus rewiers los quierooooooooooooo ;)

Yop meli….


	4. Chapter 4

Otra vez amigos de los rewiers les agradezco y para los que tengan dudas de que no me olvide de ustedes pos como creen JAMAS me olvidaría de los que me ayudaron a sacar a delante este finc y si es verdad eso de que hay muy poco que actualizan rápido pero que creen no me gusta hacer esperar a mis fans XD…y pos con la pregunta acerca de NNY mmm también me he estado debatiendo eso pero veremos como se desarrolla la historia y tal vez si hay un pequeño huequito lo agrego y les pronostico que cuando esta historia termine continuare con una de JTHM será un (JXD ) jonny x devi okey disfruten la historia chavos jeje

El acuerdo…

ZIM persiguió a GAZ por todos los pasillos que ella recorría, hasta que se escondió dentro de un casillero al parecer ella sospechaba que el la seguía en efecto estaba en lo correcto gaz ya sabia que el la seguía así que doblo en el siguiente pasillo y lo espero escondida, cuando zim doblo por donde ella GAZ lo tomo del cuello y lo puso contra la pared.

GAZ: QUE RAYOS QUIERES ZIM!-lo mira amenazante

ZIM: como dije antes humana a ZIM no le das miedo, AHORA QUITAME TUS COCHINAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!-grita algo fastidiado-

GAZ no le hace caso y le aprieta mas el cuello mientras le dice

GAZ: ESCUCHA IDIOTA YA SE QUE ERES UN ALIEN ASI QUE O ME DICES QUE RAYOS QUIERES O TE ENTREGARE YO MISMA A LOS CIENTIFICOS DE MI PADRE PARA QUE TE HABRAN LAS ASQUEROSAS ENTRAÑAS Y EXPERIMENTEN CONTIGO ¡! ME HAS OIDO!-dice soltándolo y haciendo que caiga de rodillas-

ZIM queda con la cabeza agachada mientras que se podía divisar una sonrisa macabra

ZIM: de a cuerdo humana te lo diré…-se le acerca peligrosamente-SERAS LA NOVIA DE ZIM!

GAZ: y que si me niego? –Dice aun mirándolo con odio- si no te acuse antes es por que no te considero como amenaza solo eres un estúpido alíen gritón y de pésimo carácter –dice GAZ fríamente

ZIM: MIENTES! MIENTES! TODAS SON SUCIAS Y HORRIBLES MENTIRAS ¡! MENTIRAS TE DIGO ¡! MENTIRAS!-dice ZIM gritando y señalando a GAZ –

La peli morada solo lo observaba con los brazos cruzados sin hacer ningún gesto

GAZ: como dije ME NIEGO a ser la estúpida novia de un alíen –se va caminando

ZIM: humana si colaboras con zim te daré todos los videojuegos del mundo-acto segundo la joven peli morada deja de caminar

GAZ: te escucho –dice mirando a zim de manera fría e interesada

ZIM no pudo reprimir otra sonrisa macabra

ZIM: bien humana la cosa es simple tendrás que hacer TODO lo que zim te diga

GAZ: como que ¿? Si es que eres TAN inteligente –dice con sarcasmo

Zim: no provoques a zim humana ¡! En fin…tengo que estudiar la forma de afecto humano así que tendrás que expresarle a zim esos sentimientos amorosos entre los cochinos humanos –dice zim mientras mira a gaz de arriba a bajo

GAZ: de acuerdo zim-le extiende la mano para cerrar trato el alíen la acepta y de pronto lo atrae hacia ella de forma amenazante y le dice-PERO SI LLEGAS A PROPASARTE LA QUE EXPERIMENTARA CON TUS ORGANOS SERE YO!-lo suelta bruscamente y se va

Mientras tanto en otra galaxia

Una nave espacial irk en cual cierta irken observa y escucha la escena

TAK: así que zim tiene pensado ganarse a los mas altos con su ''EXPERIMENTO DE AMOR`` jeje pues…YA NO SERA ASI!-dice mirando con odio a cierto irken en la pantalla- pero para que vea que yo puedo jugar su mismo juego sacare mi haz bajo la manga jejejeje-en eso aparece en la pantalla la imagen de DIB – PREPARATE ZIM TU FIN ESTA A PUNTO DE COMENZAR! MUAAJAJAJJAA…y emm ..ME LLEVARE TU AVEJA DE NUEVO! MUAAJAJAJAJJA

Continuara…

Bien amigos jeje cada vez se van agregando mas personajes a esta historia jejeje

Espero y les guste y otra vez agradezco a mis fieles amigos de los rewiers los quierooooo

Yop meli…


	5. Chapter 5

Otra vez agradezco a mis fans me conmovió mucho eso de que soy la autora favorita de fantasma gracias de nuevo y con las formas de ataque de cada uno me diste una idea para un capitulo de esta historia aun no puedo revelar nada jeja bueno vamos a la historia.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

En el patio de la escuela se encuentran ZIM y GAZ sentados en un escalón de la salida, mientras que GAZ juega a otro videojuego que seguramente ZIM le había regalado como parte del trato-¿que tanto me vez?- pregunta la peli morada sin mirar al ir ken.

ZIM no emitía palabra alguna por que extrañamente había quedado embobado viendo a GAZ, su manera de concentrarse en su juego, como su pelo violeta jugaba con el viento, además de su dulce aroma a moras que desprendía de su cuerpo, todo para ZIM era algo maravilloso tenerla tan cerca era algo que jamás había pasado hasta ahora-Em.…yo es que ¡DEJA DE CONFUNDIR A ZIM HUMANA!-gritaba el ir ken fastidiado y algo nervioso, GAZ no pudo evitar dar una mueca de fastidio y volver a mirar su juego.

La campana toco y eso daba a entender que las clases del día habían terminado, la joven peli morada sacaba sus cosas del casillero con mucha tranquilidad hasta que otra vez el molesto alíen aparece por detrás y susurrándole al oído le dice-ya es hora GAZI-dice ZIM de una manera algo perversa lo que hiso que a la peli morada le diera un escalofrió interno, acto segundo GAZ le proporciona a ZIM un codazo haciéndolo retroceder dándole tiempo a irse pero en eso el ir ken la toma del brazo bruscamente-¡ ESCUCHAME HUMANA TU LE PROMETISTE A ZIM HACER TODO LO QUE ZIM DIGA Y ESO ES LO QUE HARAS!-decía ZIM muy seriamente, GAZ solo lo observaba con seriedad-escúchame ZIM el trato era por HOY nada mas así que o me sueltas o yo misma ¡TE ARRANCARE LOS BRAZOS Y JUGARE CON ELLOS A LA CUERDA !-dice GAZ acercándose amenazadoramente mientras se suelta de el de manera brusca y rápida.

En otro lugar…

Una ir ken miraba aun con atención la escena de ambos individuos mientras no paraba de dar tremendas risotadas de triunfo y regocijo por tal escena-JAJAJAJA ¿Qué pasa ZIM la humana no logra hacerte caso? JAJAJAJA-decía TAK de forma burlona y triunfante –de seguro eres tan tonto que ni tu estúpido plan de complacer a los más altos funcionaria-decía la joven ir ken mientras observaba con atención la pantalla de su transmisor, en eso una leve sonrisa perversa aparece en su rostro-mmm…creo ya es tiempo de darle una visita a cierto humano y comenzar con mi venganza MUAJAJAJAJAJA ¡PREPARATE ZIM POR QUE CAERAS DE UNA VEZ Y POR TODAS! ¡Y ME LLEBARE TU ABEJA! MUAJAJAJAJA-decía alterada mente la ir ken mientras ponía en marcha su nave y observaba con maldad la imagen de DIB-estoy segura de que tu serás un buen peón DIB jejejejeje- deja de reír y vuelve a quedarse seria y concentrada en su viaje.

En la casa de los membrana cierto joven con cabello negro en forma de guadaña y lentes observaba el espacio desde su tejado con sus binoculares mientras daba pequeños suspiros de agotamiento- ufff…como quisiera tener pruebas para atrapar a zim y que el mundo vea que no estoy loco-dice DIB agachando su cabeza-como quisiera que tal vez alguien me creyera por tan solo un momento-una lagrima cae de su rostro empapando uno de los cristales de sus lentes, él se los quita y los seca para poder seguir observando el espacio, en eso una nave espacial aparece frente a el en pocos segundos ,el joven peli negro se queda estático por lo que estaba viendo cuando se abre la nave se podía divisar una silueta alienígena femenina-¿Quién eres?-pregunta dib algo shoqueado y atónito a lo que veía-que…¿no me recuerdas bib?-dice tak fingiendo sorpresa y desilusión-¿T-TAK?-dice dib sorprendido-si asi es que bueno recuerdas mi nombre jeje pensé te habías olvidado de mi-dice saliendo de las sombras de su nave con su disfraz de humana adolecente poniendo una carita de inocencia –esto debe ser una broma-dice dib casi no creyendo lo que veía, tak se mostraba mas bonita que de niña aun conservaba su misma forma de vestir pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura usaba aretes con el símbolo ir ken y sus ojos eran puntiagudos de forma perfecta al igual que sus labios, toda ella era una hermosura según los pensamientos del joven dib-claro que no es una broma dib…tu sabes que NUNCA bromeo-dice tak mostrando una sonrisa algo maligna- a que te refieres con eso tak?-dice dib algo confuso con su ultima frase.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Chicos estoy apenada lamento no haber podido actualizar es que estuve estudiando para un examen en el cual tenia que estudiar 3 trabajos prácticos con respuestas exageradamente largas y me quedaba estudiando hasta muy tarde lamento eso amigos jeje pero ahora mismo recuperare el tiempo perdido, por cierto fantasma gracias por el regalo y también agradezco que me defiendan de los malos criticones de historias jeje los quiero un MONTONNNNNN ¡!

Oki como dije antes DARLE CON LA HISTORIA!

Diclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen

Titulo: Solo lo hago para destruir a zim…o ¿no?

Tak ante la pregunta del joven peli negro contesto simulando confusión-¿yo? ¿A que me refiero? No entiendo que me quieres decir DIB- finge una mirada inocente-

-¿segura que no es uno de tus planes o algo así? Por que no creo que hayas venido de tan lejos solo para verme -dice DIB cruzado de brazos poniendo una expresión de interesado e intrigado

-bueno tal vez si haya un pequeñísimo plan que nos beneficiaría a ambos –dice la joven alienígena poniendo una sonrisa algo macabra y retorcida

-esto involucra a zim ¿verdad?-dice DIB algo ilusionado

La joven irken sonrió aun mas y contesto-mmm…si, pero que dices ¿cierras el trato?-dice extendiendo su mano para sellar su alianza, DIB asiente con la cabeza y toma la mano de tak, ella sorpresivamente lo jala hacia si misma y lo besa, DIB al principio queda sorprendido pero luego se deja llevar por ese extraño y pequeño sentimiento que jamás había sentido hasta ahora.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

ZIM y GAZ estaban caminando por el parque por que cierto alienígena quiso pasear con ella por ese lugar para observar el comportamiento de las parejas jóvenes y hacer lo mismo que ellas con GAZ, cosa que no se sabía si la peli morada aguantaría o permitiría

Zim esta observando a una joven pareja que esta abrasada sentada en un banco del parque-interesante comportamiento humano-piensa el para sus adentros-tal vez el amor de estos sucios terrícolas no sean tan malos como zim pensaba-le dirije una fugaz mirada a GAZ quien estaba muy tranquila mirando hacia un pequeño lago donde los rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar dándole un toque algo mágico y hermoso. Zim noto esto de inmediato y se dirigió con ella al lugar donde GAZ estaba observando.

–no tienes por que complacerme-dice GAZ cortante y fría, Zim no le dio importancia a las frías palabras de la peli morada solo se limito a sentarse en el suave pasto junto con ella y mirar a las parejas que seguían merodeando por el parque-no se por que te interesa tanto esto del afecto humano, yo creo que es uno de los sentimientos mas inservibles y despreciables del mundo solo sirven para estorbar como todo lo demás- dice fríamente GAZ.

ZIM dirige su mirada a GAZ – si puede ser que sea despreciable pero interesante para ZIM-GAZ solo se limita a dar otra mueca de fastidio y dirige su mirada al lago.

ZIM sigue observando a una pareja que estaba abrasada y luego ve algo que le pareció extraño e interesante y cuando logra salir de sus pensamientos la pareja se había ido, así que el joven irken aun intrigado por tal acto pensaba lo siguiente-estos humanos son asquerosos pero si es una de sus costumbres de amor es hora de que la humana GAZ cumpla su trato con ZIM-así que tomo a la peli morada de la cintura y sin dejarla reaccionar le planta un beso haciendo que la joven GAZ quede estática y sorprendida sin reaccionar, la inexperta boca de ZIM con un poco de cuidado entreabría la de GAZ entrelazando sus lenguas sintiendo un dulce sabor que para el era como un elixir adictivo del cual deseaba jamás dejar de probar.

Por otro lado GAZ estaba en shock no sabia que hacer en ese momento ella también era inexperta en estas cosas aun que poco a poco sin darse cuenta comenzó a dejarse llevar mientras cada uno se acercaba mas al otro para terminar abrazados.

Estos jóvenes cuya relación era un EXPERIMENTO al parecer ya se habían convertido en algo más.

Mientras que por otro lado TAK y DIB aun seguían besándose, el joven pelinegro sentía que estaba en un sueño del cual no querría ser despertado nunca su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, El toma a tak por la cintura y la atrae hacia el para intensificar su beso y poder sentir su dulce aroma.

Por otro lado tak se había dado cuenta de que ya se había ganado la confianza del chico por lo tanto sentía una gran felicidad y pasamientos malvados para poder manejar a DIB como quisiera y cuando quisiera, pero lo mejor de todo seria que el la obedecería sin ningún reproche-prepárate Zim tu FIN llegara muy pronto esto es solo el pequeño puntapié que necesito en mi plan-pensaba tak mientras observaba a DIB maliciosamente

Continuara …

Por cierto cuando tak decía que quería la abeja robot de ZIM pos lo puse para agregar un efecto cómico a la historia y para que todos digan –AL FINAL ZIM TENIA RAZON EN ESO DE SU ABEJA ROBO!- y se rían a tal ocurrencia jaaja

Genial no?

Y otra vez pido perdón por la tardanza de este fic

Los quieroooo!

Atte : melipupi ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Tak luego de besar a DIb se aleja de el y se dirige a su nave-espera ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta dib –tengo cosas que hacer, pero no te desesperes pronto volveré por ti-contesta tak en forma perversa y seductora, acto siguiente la irken desaparece en segundos dejando a un muy enamorado peli negro en el techo de su casa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

GAZ empuja a ZIM bruscamente mientras le proporciona un codazo en su estomago-¡hay! Mi scuigli shposhh! –dice el irken quejándose del dolor-te mereces eso y mas por haberte propasado idiota-se levanta del lugar rápidamente pero es tomada del brazo por zim-¿ a donde vas humana ? ¡Tu te quedas con ZIM!- dice el alíen mientras le dirige una mirada retadora y amenazante.

-CLARO QUE NO Y NO ME VAS A OBLIGAR …solo te diré que si intentas detenerme será mejor que lo olvides o te enviare a un lugar de horribles pesadillas del cual desearas jamás haber entrado en tu miserable vida-dice soltándose bruscamente del irken

-¡HUMANA NO TE ATREVAS A RETAR A ZIM!-grita el alíen

GAZ se voltea mientras le dirige una mirada fría ya aterradora- o si no ¿que?-

-SI NO YO…emmm…YO…mmmm….DESTUIRE AL CERDO DE LA PIZZA!- grita histéricamente captando la atención de gaz

-EL-CERDO DE LA –PIZZA –queda con sus ojos abiertos inmensamente dejando ver un par de rubíes color avellanas cosa que llamo la atención de zim jamás se había fijado con tanta atención sus ojos.-de acuerdo me quedare contigo pero si no cumples tu palabra me las pagaras-dice gaz cambiando su semblante de sorpresa a uno amenazante.

ZIM no puede reprimir dar una pequeña sonrisa macabra y toma de la mano a GAZ mientras siguen su camino.

En la nave de tak…

-MUAJAJAJA el final de zim esta muy cerca ya puedo sentirlo –mira la foto de dib- con la confianza de este estúpido humano podre vengarme de una vez y por todas MUAJAJAJA-luego queda en silencio mientras volvía a contemplar aquella fotografía de cierto cabezón (lo siento dib pero la verdad es la verdad, estas cabezón XD)-la verdad es que no besa tan mal el humanito -tak en un momento se da cuenta de lo que había dicho y sacude su cabeza para poder salir de ese transe- PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO…! CONCENTRATE EN LA MISION, CONCENTRATE EN LA MISION¡-TAK deja de gritarse a si misma y dice- será mejor que no lleve mi relación tan lejos con este idiota o terminare haciendo una estupidez – y con eso se retira de la sala de controles para poder descansar en una de las habitaciones de la nave.

Mientras que en la habitación de dib…

Cierto muchacho estaba recostado en su cama suspirando de alegría por el hermoso recuerdo de hace un rato- valla tak y yo juntos…!POR JUPITER¡ no puedo creerlo en verdad no puedo esto es tan grandioso –se dirige hacia la ventana de su cuarto para ver las estrellas- bueno creo ya debo ir a descansar …-mira las estrellas una vez mas y dice – buenas noches TAK-luego de decir esto se dirige a su cama mientras duerme profundamente una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Y volviendo con ZIM Y GAZ…

Ambos jóvenes paseaban aun por el parque a obscuras mientras GAZ no dejaba de mirar el cielo rogando que esta cita del infierno terminara de una vez, ZIM por otro lado no podía dejar de ver a la peli morada y como la tenue luz del astro lunar remarcaba su silueta femenina en la obscuridad haciéndola ver mas hermosa que bajo los rayos del sol, esto al irken le atrajo mucho, tanto que volvió a sentir ese impulso de besarla, de tenerla en sus bazos y jamás soltarla por nada en el mundo.

-¿podrías al menos llevarme a casa? estoy harta de esta cita-dice GAZ ya fastidiada y cansada.-NO ¡! ZIM te llevara a tu casa cuando ZIM decida hacerlo-le dice de forma cortante y exagerada (típico del gritón ¬¬ )

-GRRRRRR- fue todo lo que dijo GAZ y siguió camino junto con el alíen, luego de unos minutos mas ZIM decide sentarse con ella en una banca a mirar todo a su alrededor de nuevo.

Una vez ambos sentados zim queda mirando a GAZ pero esta vez de manera muy obvia cosa que a la peli morada empezaba a caerle mal- ¿podrías dejar de mirarme de esa forma estúpida? Es molesta- ZIM no hace caso a lo que GAZ le dice y comienza a acercarse mas a su cuello gaz nota esto y se le contesta de forma amenazante - no te atrevas- el irken no vuelve a hacerle caso y besa su cuello de repente cosa que a gaz le dio escalofríos y empuja a ZIM- TE DIJE QUE NO!- le grita y le proporciona un golpe cosa que hace que el alíen se caiga al suelo lo que le dio tiempo suficiente para salir huyendo de el – VUELVE AQUÍ HUMANA LE PERTENECES A ZIM! – gritaba furiosamente, entonces saca unas extremidades de su pak y la persigue mientras ella aun seguía corriendo por el obscuro parque en el cual no lograba encontrar salida de el…

-maldición no puedo ver bien y ni siquiera encuentro la maldita salida de este estúpido sitio por el que me metí –decía gaz con gran desesperación de huir de una vez por todas. Mientras que de lejos se escuchaba la voz de zim- HUMANA PODRAS ESCONDERTE DE ZIM PERO TE ENCONTRARE ¡!- decía mientras se paseaba de árbol en árbol con su pak

CONTINUARA…

PERDONEN LA DEMORA ORTRA VEZ LAS OBLIGACIONES Y QUE EL MALDITO INTERNET SE ME HABIA HIDO ESTABA COMO LOCA T.T otra vez perdón

Los quiero y fantasma no te preocupes zim no te dañara ^^Los quieroooooooooo

Atte: melipupy (^^)


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando GAZ sentía que zim se acercaba mas a ella decidió esconderse tras unos arbustos, de pronto ZIM apareció, ella solo se limito a guardar silencio y esperar a que el irken se fuera, pero sin darse cuenta piso una pequeña ramita lo que a ZIM le sirvió de guía para saber donde estaba la peli morada.

-mmm…tal vez la humana GAZ ya este en su casa iré por ella – decía ZIM fingiendo no saber donde estaría la humana morada, acto siguiente ZIM se escondió atrás de GAZ y cuando ella voltio para poder irse se topa con los ojos rubíes del alíen-AQUÍ ESTAS HUMANA GAZ! TE DIJE QUE ZIM TE ENCONTRARIA ¡!- gaz trata de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no puede por que las extremidades del pak de zim eran muy fuertes para ella.

-MALDITO IRKEN ¡! SUELTAME YA ¡! O TE ARREPENTIRAS!-decía mientras trataba de zafarse.

-JAMAS AHORA LE PERTENECES A ZIM ¡! – decía mientras acercaba amenazantemente su rostro al de GAZ mientras dibujaba una gran y macabra sonrisa de triunfo.

-te lo advierto zim si no me sueltas en este instante te hare pagar por esto-dice gaz aun con un semblante amenazador.

A continuación el irken no le da importancia a lo que la peli morada le dice y la besa bruscamente mientras que el la atrae mas hacia si mismo, GAZ por otro lado hacia todo el esfuerzo posible para escaparse de zim pero no podía era demasiado fuerte, pero como es de esperarse nunca se sabe cuando un corazón tan duro y frio como el de gaz puede llegar a cambiar de un momento a otro cuando el amor se presenta en su vida es imposible que se escape ahora … con esto quiero decir que ella termino aceptando la situación y dejándose llevar otra vez por el maldito sentimiento según para ella ''EXTRAÑO'' que siente cuando ZIM la besa o la abraza.(jaja por fin gaz te das cuenta niña ¬¬ terca tenias que ser para llegas a estos extremos )

Al día siguiente…

Ambos se encontraban recostados sobre un árbol abrazados, el que despertó primero fue ZIM quien no podía creer que por fin tenia a la humana gaz en sus brazos y lo hermosa que se veía cuando dormía, pues parecía un ángel en ese momento…, su rostro se veía tan calmado y pasivo como sin tener ninguna culpa de nada si no paz infinita paz y calma. ZIM aun seguía mirándola, para el en ese momento no existía nadie mas que ellos dos.

Mientras que ZIM estaba como hipnotizado por ella, la peli morada estaba teniendo una pesadilla…

_Gaz en su sueño caminaba por un obscuro y lastimero bosque en el cual había muchos juguetes rotos tirados por todas partes, de pronto a lo lejos se puede ver una luz violeta iluminar una niña sentada en una piedra llorando desconsoladamente, GAZ se acerca a ella sentándose a su lado y mientras la observa pone una mano en su pequeña cabecita._

_-¿que tienes niña?- pregunta GAZ tratando de sonar lo mas dulce posible (debió ser muy difícil o.o) la pequeña levanto su rostro lloroso y la miro, al hacerlo Gaz quedo impactada esa niña que_ _lloraba era ELLA misma._

_- es que mi mama no aparece…y estoy perdida mi hermano dib le interesa mas sus bobos extraterrestres mas que yo y… Y LO ODIO por eso , y mi papa trabaja mucho no tiene tiempo para mi- la pequeña volvió a llorar otra vez de la misma forma mientras que Gaz aun la miraba sorprendida con sus ojos avellanas abiertos de par en par junto con su desencajada boca. _

_Pero pronto se calmo volvió a poner su mano en la cabeza de la niña y le dijo-pequeña ya no llores mama…-traga saliva mientras una lagrima comienza a escaparse de ella-esta en un lugar mejor y te cuidara desde allí, DIB el…bueno además de ser un idiota usa sus extraterrestres para no estar triste por mama por que el sabe que ella esta bien y papa bueno el también esta triste pero trabaja para que a ti y a dib no les falte nada y puedan ser felices….-queda callada un segundo para poder reprimir las inmensas ganas de llorar en ese momento-…además tu hermano dib te quiere ¿ recuerdas cuando nos…digo cuando TE contaba cuentos para que no tuvieras pesadillas?-la pequeña asiente y sonríe levemente-bueno ves ya esta ahora tienes que pensar que todo ya paso y debes de dejar la tristeza a tras por que no te ayudarán así que ponte feliz por lo que tienes y no por lo que paso antes eso quedo en el pasado¿ de acuerdo?-._

_En ese momento la niña deja de llorar y se va sonriendo mientras desaparece por la obscuridad Gaz da una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción pero eso se termina cuando una sombra negra y de ojos rojos la tira al suelo tomándola con fuerza y dice- TU ERES MIA NIÑA TONTA JAMAS PODRAS SER FELIZ JAMAS AUNQUE PIENSES ESAS TONTERIAS DE ''LO PASADO PISADO'' NO PODRAS SER FELIZ SEGUIRAS SIENDO LA MISMA NIÑA SOMBRIA Y DESPIADADA HASTA EL DIA EN QUE MUERAS MUAJAJAJJAJJAJA- Gaz derramaba lagrimas por el terror y las horribles palabras de aquel individuo mientras trataba de zafarse pero no podía era demasiado fuerte para ella y de pronto…_

-¡!GAZ HUMANA DESPIERTA¡-gritaba zim mientras la sostenía por los hombros sacudiéndola para que se despertase.

-YA SUELTAME ESTOY BIEN-dice gaz soltándose bruscamente de zim.

El irken quedo confundido la reacción de GAZ en ese momento para el era extraña ella sonaba como TRISTE E INDEFENSA en ese momento ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Ella es la chica más fría y ruda a la que nada le hace daño, la fuerte, la audaz, ¿Qué paso con ella en ese momento?

-GAZ humana ¿estas bien? ZIM te nota algo triste en este momento- dice mientras se acerca a ella , pero GAZ rápidamente se aleja y le dice-TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ – se va del lugar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que zim queda mirándola irse algo confuso, pero reacciona y la sigue rápidamente con las extremidades de pak .

Mientras en otra lugar, dib estaba aun durmiendo en su habitación en eso cierta alíen se mete sigilosamente en su habitación para luego acercarse a donde estaba dib, para luego decir –DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ HUMANO ARAGAN -.

Dib se levanto sobresaltado sin saber aun lo que ocurría hasta que se calmo y vio a la causante de su sobresalto – por todos los cielos tak ¡ NO HAGAS ESO!- dice dib enojadamente mientras que la irken daba una pequeña risita de triunfo.

-de acuerdo dib no lo volveré a hacer…-murmura para si misma-_por ahora jejeje-_luego sonríe inocentemente.

Dib la observa raro y luego sonríe también acercándose a ella mientras la toma por la cintura, acción que a la irken le inquieto un poco- y bien tak ¿que te trajo hasta mi habitación? – dice riendo divertida mente como venganza por lo que ella le había hecho hace rato-dime a caso ¿buscabas algo?- acerca mas su rostro al de tak .

-em…yo…este DIB NO ES GRACIOSO SUELTAME O LE DIRE A MIMI QUE TE QUEME EL CEREBRO DE FRIJOL QUE TIENES-dice una muy colorada y exasperada tak.

-mmm déjame pensarlo…- dice dib haciendo ademan de pensativo (O.O ¿DESDE CUANDO DIB ES UN DONJUAN? UUUUJUJUJU POBRE TAK JEJJEJE)- no creo que no te liberaré te quedaras así conmigo –decía dib divertidamente

-GRRRRR DIB YA ENSERIO SUELTAME!- la irken comienza a moverse para todos lados tratando de zafarse hasta que hace que dib se tropiece con ella, y ambos caigan en su cama, tak jamás había estado tan nerviosa y ruborizada en toda sus años irken-esto…es…yo…em…-tak ya no sabia lo que decía se había dado cuenta que dib estaba en ropa interior dejando notar un buen cuerpo de adolecente de 16 años - al parecer las peleas con zim y demás aventuras le sirvieron de ejercicio todo este tiempo- pensaba tak

-¿que pasa tak?¿ jamás viste un cuerpo humano tan de cerca? –decía aun divertidamente dib mientras reía por lo bajo.

-esto no es gracioso humano dib- decía tak aun mas seria que de costumbre, y diciendo esto trato de liberarse pero logro que el chico se incorporase sobre ella sin dejarle escapatoria.

DIB por otra parte disfrutando de los nervios de la irken acerca mas su rostro mientras que le dice- no estés nerviosa mi linda alien-.

Tak al escuchar esto queda en shock…

Continuara….

JAMAS IMAGINE QUE DIB SERIA TAN PERVERTIDO O.O JAJAJAJAA

En fin amigos tengo que ayudar a mi amigo fantasma por que zim lo tiene capturado ¬¬ tonto irken

A QUIEN LE DICES ESO HUAMAN LOCA ¡! ME HAS METIDO DE PAREJA CON ESA OTRA HUMANA MORADA SOMBRIAAAAA QUE A ZIM NO LE GUSTA

Cof* cof* mentira cof * cof*

MIENTES! TU MIENTESSSSS HUMANA!

Si claro y yo soy una invasora que se disfrazó para conquistar la tierra bla bla bla

O.O NO TE LLEVARAS MI ABEJA ROBOR INVASORA!

¬¬ eres un tarado ¿lo sabias? Ahora ya suelta a mi amigo fantasma o si no hago que seas pareja de DIB ¿ENTENDIDO?

Oye! No me metas con ZIM es mi enemigo mortal

^^U lo siento dib pero si no lo amenazo con eso jamás soltara a mi amigo fantasma

De acuerdo mel solo por que me hiciste ver más guapo en esta capitulo

G.G si como sea ahora … ZIM YA ENSERIO SUELTA A FANTASMA Y PRESTALE A GIR

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MELLLLLLL ME DAS MIS TAQUITOS ¡! QUIERO TAQUITOS QUIERO TAQUITOS QUIERO TAQUITOS!

¬¬ ya gir aquí tienes tus taquitos- le doy unos taquitos para callarlo-

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TAQUITOSSSSSSSSSS

Esta bien humana tu ganas pero ZIM quiere algo a cambio

Esta bien que cosa quieres zim ¬¬

Un capitulo SOLAMENTE para zim …mmm SI SOLO YO ZIM TU FUTURO DICTADOR ¡!

De acuerdo… pero liberas a fantasma y le prestas a gir ¿verdad?

MMM…SIP

Ok

Eso es todo amigos fantasma ya estas mejor amigo espero que si los quiero a todosssssssss y gracias por leer

Bye

atte : melipupy


	9. Chapter 9

Zim había perdido el rastro de la peli morada, estaba cansado de buscarla así que se sentó en el suelo para poder tomar un poco de aire y seguir buscando, lo malo era que se empezaba a nublar eso significaba que una tormenta se avecinaba además de serias quemaduras para cierto alíen…

Al irken no le importaba si esta lluvia llegaba a destruirlo o no a el solo le importaba una sola cosa –ash… humana gaz ¿donde te has metido?- se preguntaba un muy decaído alíen.

Pronto comenzó a llover y zim estaba echando humo mientras daba pequeños gestos de dolor el seguía cabizbajo y sin moverse…-¿a caso zim hiso algo malo?-seguía preguntándose tristemente.

El sentía las gotas de lluvia ir mas allá de su piel verdosa, no solo sentía arder su carne sino que también su corazón por lo triste y deprimido que estaba…pronto pudo sentir un alivio

El ya no sentía arder su piel es mas, el veía una sombra sobre el así que miro hacia arriba y vio a la peli morada con un paraguas en sus manos que lo observaba seriamente.

-¿que crees que estas haciendo zim?-pregunta GAZ algo confundida y enfadada por la tontería que zim estaba haciendo.

- GAZ HUMANA ESTAS BIEN- exclamaba con entusiasmo el joven irken quien ahora la estaba abrazando.

Gaz se suelta de el y lo queda viendo sorprendida jamás lo había visto de esa forma –si como sea vámonos antes de que te lastimes peor-dice GAZ mas tranquila y con su misma actitud seria mientras toma la mano de zim para marcharse juntos.

Zim también estaba sorprendido no solo por su actitud si no por que la peli morada volvió por el y además le tomo de la mano, el se dio cuenta que por fin había podido conquistar a la joven peli morada y que nada ni nadie los separaría.

Por otro lado…

Un joven pelinegro junto con una alíen de aspecto humano aun se encontraban en una situación bastante incomoda.

Tak aun en shock decía-d-dib aléjate de m-mi – tartamudeaba la joven irken

Dib ya no contesta y la besa, la irken queda sorprendida dejándose llevar por las caricias y besos de dib.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse con más intensidad y sus caricias iban a otro nivel de rapidez, pronto tak fue despojándose de su ropa así como su razón, nada importaba ya más que seguir ese sentimiento que los inundaba poco a poco sin importar las consecuencias solo ellos y nada mas…

Luego de su sesión de amor intenso… dib y tak quedaron abrazados con una sonrisa en su rostro además de que una paz los rodeaba, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que GAZ había llegado con zim.

-Espera aquí zim traeré unas vendas- le decía la peli morada al irken mientras le señalaba que se siente en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Gaz sube a su habitación buscando un botiquín de primeros auxilios pero como no le encuentra recuerda que su hermano lo utilizo y posiblemente este en su cuarto.

(u mala idea!)

Gaz abre la puerta de la habitación de DIB y queda impactada toda la tranquilidad que tenía se le había ido al caño por la imagen que tenia ahora de su hermano y la irken –DIB QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!-gritaba desaforadamente la joven peli morada

Dib se levanto sobresaltado al igual que tak, el estaba tan avergonzado que no sabia que decir- gaz yo…no es lo que parece-logra atinar el joven

-Ho si claro… y me dirás que la falta de ropa y la irken desnuda no son nada y son producto de mi imaginación- contesta gaz sarcásticamente.

-no, no es lo que quería decir yo…-no pudo terminar cuando gaz le grito- LE DIRE A PAPA SOBRE ESTO ¡! HAVER QUE OPINA AL RESPECTO DIB!-.

-no gaz espera no le digas...-decía dib desesperado y tak le tapo la boca mientras que le contestaba a gaz- escucha humana yo y dib nos amamos y además no creo que tu tengas que decir mucho o ¿te olvidas que tu estas con zim?-dijo la irken muy satisfecha de empezar un caos entre los hermanos según ella ''excelente puntapié para su plan de venganza'', dib abrió los ojos de tanta sorpresa y gaz solo lo observaba furiosa.

Dib se destapa la boca-¿GAZ como pudiste? Zim es mi enemigo- le decía dib muy herido y enojado, la peli morada no presto atención al reproche de su hermano así que solo se limito a darles a ambos una mirada asesina.

-mira quien habla el señor que se acostó con una alienígena-dice GAZ cortante-mira le daré a tu NOVIECITA 5 minutos para que se largue de aquí…-

- gaz no puedes hacer eso!-decía dib furioso y con temor a lo que su hermana podría hacer.

-ja! Si crees que una humana como tu puede echarme estas equivocada-decía tak de forma orgullosa y soberbia.

-a no?...SEGURIDAD!-al gritar esa palabra barios aterradores y espeluznantes muñecos deformados comenzaron a entrar a la habitación llevándose a tak y expulsándola fuera de la casa.

-TAK! NOOO! GAZ ESTA VEZ SI TE HAS PASADO DE LA RAYA!-decía furiosamente dib.

-y que vas a hacer dib ¿llorar? Hazlo ya sabes que no me interesa- la peli morada se retira cerrando de un portazo la puerta y bajando con rapidez hasta la sala donde zim se encontraba.

-gaz humana esta todo bien? – pregunta zim algo confundido

-si solo vámonos de aquí…pero PARA SIEMPRE…-con esto toma a zim de la mano y con su paraguas se marchan los dos sin decir ninguna palabra más.

Mientras tanto tak se encontraba ya en su nave aun estaba cubierta con las sabanas de la cama por que gaz no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse-GRRR esa maldita humana morada me las pagara! Al menos esto me sirvió para la fase dos de mi plan separar a la familia membrana para que no se entrometan con mi plan, ahora solo falta la fase tres destruir a ZIM y conquistar yo misma la tierra MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- comenzó a reír histéricamente.

Fin

Continuara…

Una vez mas me disculpo chicos la inspiración se me había marchado U.U no se que pasa últimamente pero aquí les dejo este capi jejje

Los quieroooooooooooo


	10. Chapter 10

Pronto zim y gaz llegaron a la casa del irken en el cual se encontraba un pequeño robot mirando con mucha atención la pantalla de la TV.

-GAAAZZYYYYY!- fue todo lo que exclamo el pequeño robot apenas vio a la peli morada.

-si gir a mi también me da gusto verte- decía gaz con un tono fingido de amabilidad mientras se lo quitaba de ensima.

-GIR SUELTA A LA HUMANA GAZ AHORA!- dice zim .

- hoo esta bien…-se sienta en el sofá de nuevo a ver la tv- a jajayyyyy la veré de nuevo!-dice mientras toma el control remoto para poder poner de nuevo su programación.

-mmm vámonos a mi base humana así podrás irte de este estúpido y cochino planeta- dice zim tomándola de la mano mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-si lose…ya no me importa nada mas que salir de este basurero que le llaman mundo-dice gaz mirando hacia el suelo sonando algo sombría y seria.

Zim tomo a gaz de la barbilla y la beso dulcemente lo cual la joven gótica correspondió de la misma forma, luego bajaron a la base de zim en donde ambos comenzaron a prepararse para huir.

Una vez todo terminado solo faltaba abordar y poner en marcha al motor de la nave.- gaz humana ¿lista para despedirse de la apestosa tierra?- pregunta el alíen.

-si… si lo estoy-dice aun mirando al piso.

- NOOOOO! NO LO PERMITIRE ¡! NO DEJARE QUE TE LLEVES A MI HERMANA ZIM!- dice dib entrando furiosamente a la guarida del irken mientras rápidamente se dirigía a la nave.

- apestoso mono dib!¿Que haces en la base de zim? lárgate la humana gaz se ira conmigo!- gritaba histéricamente el irken.

-claro que no zim ¡! Gaz es mi hermana y se quedara aquí!- dice dib furioso.

- ¿para que me quieres aquí?- dice gaz en un tono bastante audible para DIB Y ZIM

- gaz eres mi hermana y te quiero eres la mejor hermana del mundo y no quiero perderte-dice dib algo triste y tratando de convencer a su hermana.

- si seguro dib soy tan gran hermana que desde niña solo te has preocupado por tus tontas rarezas JAMAS me prestaste atención… al menos si papa no lo hacia TU QUE NO TENIAS OBLIGACIONES PODRIAS HAVER ESTADO CONMIGO Y PROTEGERME O ALMENOS HABLAR CONMIGO! Pero no a ti solo te importaban TUS ESTUPIDOS ALIENS Y NADA MAS- gritaba gaz de una forma desgarradora cada palabra lastimaba al joven dib- es por eso hermano que jamás volví a tratarte como tal TU ME DEJASTE A UN LADO y yo hice igual así que adiós y espero que tu y tu estúpida novia verde sean felices en su mundo de rarezas… yo me largo- y al decir esto se metió a la nave dando un portazo.

- gaz no! Lo siento gaz lo siento! Lamento no haberte protegido perdóname por todo hermana lo siento ¡! No te vallas gazy no lo hagas!- decía dib casi en llanto.

La peli morada lo podía escuchar desde la nave pero no se limitaba a mirarlo si no que agachaba mas su cabeza dejando caer una fina y cristalina lagrima de la cual nadie podía enterarse por que su cabello tapaba sus ojos casi llorosos.

Zim por su parte no decía nada el jamás pensó que a dib le afectaría tanto que su hermana se marchase, peor aun así decidió ignorar esa escena y subir el también a la nave.

De pronto se escucha una explosión y es tak con un montón de irkens entrando a la base de zim rodeando con sus armas la nave del mencionado y a dib.

-por Júpiter! ¿Que sucede aquí?...-en eso el joven peli negro ve a su ''NOVIA'' salir de entre todos esos irkens - ¿tak?-dice dib confundido.

- hola amorcito me extrañaste ¿verdad?- dice la irken tomando el rostro de dib con desprecio y acercándolo a ella de manera burlona y perversa.

- tak no puedo creer que seas la causante de esto!- decía dib comprendiendo al fin lo que se trataba toda esa emboscada provocada por tak .

- jijij hasta que por fin te das cuenta humano tonto!- dice tak dando comienzo a su histérica riza malvada.

Los irkens pronto traen a zim y gaz hacia los pies de tak.

-tak mas te vale liberes a zim o te arrepentirás!- gritaba el irken

-a… ¿tu crees zim? Jajajaja no sabes que serás ¡!¿ DESTRUIDO?-le contesta tak gritando la ultima palabra en la cara de zim.

- QUE? NO PUEDES DESTRUIR A UN INVASOR VA EN CONTRA DE LAS REGLAS…. LOS MAS ALTOS TE EXILIARAN! DE NUEVO…- decía zim aun con más furia.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ ¿que no te has dado cuenta aun zim? Los más altos te enviaron aquí para no tener que lidiar contigo ellos TE DETESTAN y con tal de tenerte fuera de existencia me dieron el permiso para matarte…-tak vuelve a dar una pequeña ricita diabólica.

- mientes! Mientes! Todas son Sucias y horribles mentiras!- gritaba zim.

- en cuanto a ti… humana morada serás eliminada también por desafiarme-le dice tak a gaz mientras le toma el rostro con desprecio dando una retorcida sonrisa de maldad.

- quisiera ver que lo intentes- contesta gaz en forma amenazante.

- ja! Solo obsérvame…-tal toma como una especie de tubo eléctrico y con eso le da una descarga eléctrica al estomago de gaz haciendo que la peli morada se arrodille del dolor dando gritos de agonia.- lo ves… no creo que una tonta humana como tu pueda hacerme nada ahora… ¿sabes por que? Por que YO GANE!- tak dice esto ultimo en el oído de gaz para provocarla aun peor.

Gaz de tanta ira se levanta del suelo a punto de atacar a tak peor los irkens la detuvieron a centímetros antes del rostro asombrado de la irken.

-valla humana creo te subestime demasiado- le da una bofetada a gaz- yo te enseñare a que conmigo nadie se mete humanita…- al decir esto se aleja y entra al elevador el cual lleva a la superficie de la casa de zim- Llévenselos y enciérrenlos en las naves! Ahora!- al terminar de decir esto el elevador se cierra y la irken se marcha.- jijiji fase tres… completada ahora solo falta ELIMINARLOS MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas a todos los que han leído el finc y han esperado demasiado hasta que lo actualice pues para empezar pasaron una series de cosas que no me permitían hacer nada entre ellas sin internet ¬¬ ….una ves mas lo lamento y disfruten del final recuerden los quieroooooooooooooooo

Yo melipupy …

Zim, Gaz y Dib aun estaban en la nave, el silencio que había entre ellos era insoportable.

Gaz estaba al lado de Zim apoyada en su hombro sin mirar a su hermano y Dib solo se limitaba a observarla con tristeza recordando las duras palabras de su hermana…

*Flash back*

-si seguro dib soy tan gran hermana que desde niña solo te has preocupado por tus tontas rarezas JAMAS me prestaste atención… al menos si papa no lo hacia TU QUE NO TENIAS OBLIGACIONES PODRIAS HAVER ESTADO CONMIGO Y PROTEGERME O ALMENOS HABLAR CONMIGO! Pero no a ti solo te importaban TUS ESTUPIDOS ALIENS Y NADA MAS- gritaba gaz de una forma desgarradora cada palabra lastimaba al joven dib- es por eso hermano que jamás volví a tratarte como tal TU ME DEJASTE A UN LADO y yo hice igual así que adiós y espero que tu y tu estúpida novia verde sean felices en su mundo de rarezas… yo me largo-

El observa como su hermana al meterse la nave escondía su rostro, Dib sabia que Gaz estaba llorando solo que como siempre su orgullo no la deja mostrarse débil ante los demás.

*pensamiento de Dib*: lo siento Gazzy por mi culpa te has convertido en la niña sombría que eres ahora…

*fin del flash back*

Dib decide romper el silencio de una vez y por todas…

-GAZ lo siento en verdad tienes razón solo fui un idiota egoísta que solo se interesaba en sus cosas para llenar ese vacio que mama había dejado pero créeme Gazzy que tu eres mi única familia además de papa pero tu bien o mal siempre has estado conmigo hasta me has salvado de las veces en que zim casi me destruye...-

-solo era por las salidas que hacíamos con nuestro padre…-dice Gaz en forma de excusa

-pero lo hiciste GAZ me salvaste y en verdad siento que estoy en deuda contigo hermana me disculpo por haberme perdido muchas cosas de ti pero por favor no me hagas perder mas…-al terminar de decir esto Dib agacha su cabeza y llora silenciosamente.

Gaz dirige su mirada hacia su hermano y observa como este lloraba como un niño pequeño…-Dib yo…-en eso GAZ es interrumpida por Gir quien estaba golpeando el vidrio de la nave.

-GIRRR ABRE LA NAVE!-dice zim a lo que el robotito contesta

-pero solo si me dices la palabra magicaaaaaaaa!-dice poniendo cara de estúpido sacando su lengua hacia afuera.

-GIRR NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO!-grita zim histéricamente.

-si no me lo pides bien no…-dice de nuevo

-GRRRR…. POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR –dice GAZ muy alterada y harta por el comportamiento de ambos.

-CORRECTOOOO-dice Gir y abre la nave luego los desata y todos saltan fuera.

Gaz pone una mano en el hombro de su hermano y le sonríe en forma de disculpa, Dib sonríe también y salen corriendo todos hacia el elevador que los llevaría a la superficie de la casa de zim.

Mientras tanto con TAK

La irken esta hablando con los mas altos.

-solo falta exterminarlos pero aun me hace falta una labor…-dice la irken sonriendo

-cual es esa tak?-pregunta red.

-ustedes ¡!MUAJAJAJAJAJA-la irken rie histéricamente mientras otros irken soldados aparecen por detrás de los mas altos y los amordazan y atan muy fuerte mientras sacan esos tubos eléctricos por si se escapan.

-no te saldrás con la tuya tak-dice red

-pagaras por desafiar a los mas altos-contesta purple

-si si como digan…. Pero ahora yo estoy a cargo, fuera transmisión -sonríe una vez mas y se apaga la pantalla.

Mientras volvemos con zim, dib , gaz y gir

-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii arreeeeeeeeee-grita el robotito

-GIRRR BAJATE DE ENCIMA ¡! NO SOY UN SUSIO ANIMAL DE MONTAR SOY TU AMO!-dice zim gritando histérico.

-esta bien…-saca un muñequito que chilla

-esperen!-dice GAZ mirando hacia unos ductos de la caza de zim.

-que pasa humana?-dice zim algo preocupado por la reacción de gaz

-por ahí zim debemos ir por esos ductos tak puede estar rondando por aquí o sus guardias ella no dejaría todo así como así…-dice gaz

-mmm…. Es verdad vámonos por ahí entonces-dice mientras que con un arma de láser que saco de su pantalón abre el conducto.

-y dime zim por que no lo sacaste antes o nos hubieras dicho y hubiéramos intentado algo para tomarlo y soltarnos desde hace rato –dice Dib enojado

-SILENCIO!-grita zim y todos escapan por allí.

Una vez todos estaban fuera quedaron sorprendidos

Todo estaba en llamas la gente corría como loca y los irkens los atrapaban y golpeaban era una masacre, GAZ al ver a unos pequeños niños ser separados de su madre ella queda paralizada y cae al suelo de rodillas.

-humana gaz!- dice zim ya a su lado abrazándola-no veas GAZ… esos malditos! Podremos destruirlos zim te da su palabra-.

GAZ lo mira y sonríe esperanzada, dib ayuda azim a levantar a gaz y salen corriendo de nuevo.

Al llegar a la casa de TAK se encuentran con muchos guardias zim los mata con su láser y gaz con su fuerza sobrenatural, dib luchaba con un pedazo de caño oxidado que encontró en ese instante y gir… bueno el disfrutaba con mirar… (Típico del pero es tan tierno XD)

Una vez vencidos se preparan con las armas y uniformes que les quitaron a esos irkens.

-tu reino de terror se acaba aquí tak!-grita zim mientras se dirigía a la supuesta silla donde se supone tak tendría que estar sentada viendo como marcha su plan pero…no había nada, hasta que de pronto apareció una sombra negra detrás de el y lo toma por sorpresa.

-JA! ¿CREISTE QUE ESTARIA SENTADA ALLI ZIM? ¿ESPERANDO A QUE ME ATACARAS? JAJAJAJA NO LO CREO…-dice y lo lanza contra la gran pantalla haciendo que se rompa t varias partes se claven en su cuerpo.

Gaz observa la escena y su cara se transforma a una más sombría y comienza a luchar contra tak.

-valla valla humanita volvimos a encontrarnos-decia en todo brulon tak.

-cierra la boca y pelea despreciable alimania te hare entrar a un mundo de pesadillas peor que el mismo infierno en el que deberías estar justo ahora-GAZ la ataca con mucha fuerza, a tak se le dificultaba un poco poder responderle pero en un momento de distracción de la peli morada por Zim…la golpea y toma por el cuello sacando un arma laser y apuntando a su cabeza.

-HUMANA GAZ!-grita zim- TAK SUELTALA EN ESTE INSTANTE OBEDECE A ZIM!-decía el irken en un tono ya mas violento.

Dib que en ese momento al llegar a ellos se esconde para que tak no lo vea, y se escabulle por detrás sin pensarlo y con lagrimas en los ojos le dispara a la irken haciendo que muera en el acto.

-por que…¿no que me amabas dib humano?-dice tak casi en sus ultimas.

-si te amo tak… pero no dejare que lastimes a gaz-contesta dib con tono frio.

Tak sonríe-jum…al parecer eres como todos los machos traidores-al terminar de decir esto tak muere.

Zim sube a la nave de tak.

-zim!¿Donde vas?-le pregunta GAZ algo preocupada (anda la osa! Gaz se olvido de su orgullo y se muestra más cariñosa O.O)

-volveré pronto GAZ humana Zim lo promete-luego de eso la nave se cierra y zim despega hacia su planeta.

Dib abraza a su hermana dejando a Gaz muy sorprendida.

-no te preocupes gazzy el volverá si hay algo que se de zim es que siempre cumple lo que dice-le sonríe.

-tienes razón dib-ella y su hermano se marchan a su casa ya que todo estaba tranquilo en la tierra los demás irkens soldados huyeron al enterarse por zim quien mientras ellos no se habían dado cuenta mando un video a todos y cada uno de ellos diciendo que se retiraran que su líder había muerto.

Dos años después…

Gaz aun estaba como antes la niña ruda y sombría quien tenia una gran devoción por el cerdo de la pizza y los videojuegos seguía existiendo…ahora había dejado crecer su cabello y ya no acostumbraba a usar su típico vestido gótico con sus medias largas…si no que usaba una minifalda negra con una remera de tiritas color purpura y zapatillas negras con abrojos aun seguía usando ese collar de calavera que su madre le había dado era lo único que no había cambiado de ella.

Desde que zim se fue Gaz solía mirar todas las noches desde su ventana para ver si había alguna señal del alienígena pero nada…

Hasta que una noche ella decidió dar un último vistazo se había decidido que si no aparecía esta vez lo olvidaría para siempre… hasta que… un pequeño brillo como una estrella fugaz se acercaba mas y mas a tanta velocidad que una vez en su patio trasero parecía una bola gigante de luz pero al ver que de allí salía una silueta…GAZ salió corriendo hacia ella.

-Z-zim?-pregunto la joven peli morada con algo de duda.

-GAZZY!-grito una segunda pero pequeña silueta como de un robot quien se le había tirado encima.

-yo también te extrañe gir- contestaba gaz con una sonrisa.

La silueta mas grande camina hacia ella descubriéndose totalmente y mostrándose que era Zim después de todo…

-GAZ HUMANA zim lamenta la tardanza-dice trallendole un ramo de flores raras interplanetarias.

GAZ se pone de pie y se da media vuelta cruzándose de brazos.

-necesitaras mas que una disculpa y flores para hacerme cambiar-contesta muy enojada.

Zim sin pensarlo la abraza por detrás y besa su cuello cariñosamente-Zim en verdad lo lamenta mucho humana gaz , la razón por la que zim se demoro fue esta…-le muestra un holograma de un anillo tan brillante y hermoso hecho de un material que no existe en la tierra.

-que por un anillo? zim Eso se consigue en todas las tiendas de aquí no hacia falta te fueras por dos años –contesta gaz mas furiosa y tratando de soltarse.

ZIM la toma de los hombros y la mira a los ojos-Zim no quiere ninguno de los anillos de esta cochina tierra GAZ humana se merece algo mas que un simple anillo tonto terrícola se merece el mas hermoso de todos el que ninguna boba humana se imaginaria tener el que solo te pertenece a ti mi amada GAZZY, Zim no quería un anillo cualquiera NOOO quería el mas hermoso de todos para su mas preciada adoración…TU humana gaz-al terminar de decir esto zim nota unas lagrimas de emoción en el rostro de Gaz las limpia y besa con mucho amor-humana gaz te casarías con zim?-.

GAZ queda en silencio con solo 17 años nunca había pasado por su cabeza la idea de matrimonio pero como todos sabemos el amor va por sobre todas las cosas –si zim acepto-.

Ambos sonríen y se besan de una forma apasionada y gir mientras tanto saca fuegos artificiales de su cabecita mientras corría y gritaba como loco.

Mientras tanto Dib veía todo desde el techo de su casa escondido mientras sonreía.

-espero gaz seas feliz hermana y espero serlo yo también con alguien especial-entre sus manos tenia el arma de tak que guardaba como su tesoro.-espero algún dia hacerlo de al cielo viendo una estrella fugaz pasar.

FIN….

WYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA que final genial no?

Espero les haya gustado y una vez mas perdonen por haber demorado

GOMENASAY (perdón en japonés)

bye


End file.
